


Triplets?!

by Daydream46000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Universe, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!, Episode: s03e12 Let's Get Dangerous!, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Siblings, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: “Wait....you guys are triplets?!”Set after *Let’s Get Dangerous! (S2E12/S2E13)*.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Gosalyn Mallard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	Triplets?!

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Gosalyn only met Dewey, so it's only fair if she met his brothers too.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**_GOSALYN WADDLEMEYER’S P.O.V._ **

******WEDNESDAY, 11/13/2013******

Well these past few days were a huge bust! First off, I couldn’t find my grandpa—‘cause he was trapped in another dimension. And second, I was sidelined by the infamous Darkwing Duck! For the most part.

On the flip side, I got a place to stay and made some new friends. One’s a superhero (Darkwing). Another’s a pilot (Launchpad). And Dewey? I didn’t know what he did besides running some weird show called **Dewey Dew-Night**. I mean, was that even a _real_ show? Guess I’d never know.

“Hey Gosalyn, c’mon! There’s a couple of guys I want you to meet!” Dewey suddenly yelled, which startled me. Although I had to give it to him—he finally called me _Gosalyn_ instead of plain ol’ _Gos_.

Anyway—he grabbed my hand, dragging me towards two other ducks most likely his age. So they were what, eleven? Twelve? Probably the latter due to their low-register voices. Ah, the perks of puberty!

But once I took a closer look at them, I gasped. Not only were they similar in appearance—they looked _exactly_ like Dewey! So that meant —

“Wait....you guys are _triplets_?!” I blurted out in shock.

“Yep!” Dewey replied enthusiastically, gesturing to his siblings. “These are my bros, Huey and Louie.”

Apparently Huey (short for _Hubert_ ) always dressed in red, whereas Louie (short for _Llewellyn_ ) wore a green hoodie. The former smiled and waved without saying anything, while the latter murmured hi with a smirk.

“So—you guys are Dewey’s brothers....and you’re _identical_ ,” I repeated. Seriously?? Was I that clueless?? Urgh! Of course I knew the definition of identical triplets!

“Yeah, pretty much.” Louie said while shrugging. These guys might have looked the same, but they sounded completely different. 

As we continued introducing ourselves, I found out that ironically, Louie’s voice was deeper than his brothers, despite being the youngest of the bunch, and vice-versa for Huey. Dewey was stuck in the middle (as _usual_ , according to him).

“Yeah, my voice is much cooler than theirs,” the red one declared proudly.

“Pfft. Yeah right! If anything, your voice is _super_ annoying!” his little brother countered.

“That’s cute, bros—but everyone knows _I_ have the best voice, according to my fellow singing buddies,” the middle child bragged.

“Puh-lease! We _barely_ hear you sing!” Huey argued.

“What are you talking about? Back on the houseboat, guys always complained about me singing in the shower!” Dewey countered.

“Yeah, but we moved out like _two_ years ago!” Louie pointed out.

Dewey’s eyebrow raised. “So?”

“ _So_? What, you don’t recall moving out? Geez, I thought you were smart enough to remember at least _one_ thing,” Louie grumbled.

“Oh wow! You finally saw _all_ the angles!” Dewey replied sarcastically, clapping his hands. “No wonder you’re sharper than the sharpies!”

Next thing I knew, there was a wrestling match between the younger two. The classic ‘brother vs. brother’ way of handling conflicts. 

While I spent the next 30 seconds struggling not to burst into uncontrollable laughter, Huey rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Idiots,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
